Rise
by AngelOfDeath2603
Summary: Percy finds himself at rock bottom and questions his relations. A loving mother takes care of her son. And a new prophecy is about to unfold as time unravels like the strands of Chaos. *LEMONS INSIDE. DO KEEP AWAY FROM CHAPTER 1 AS IT HAS ONE ALREADY* There will be warnings for lemons so be advised! This is my first fanfic so please don’t flame me if I get anything wrong.
1. Loyalty

Percy didn't know what to think.

After all, he had literally went through hell and back for her. Braved the most horrible of terrors for her, and faced his darkest nightmares.

All in the name of _love._

So, it was only poetic that his downfall be that of a regretful one, as lovey-dovey as possible. If Aphrodite and the Fates were working together on this one, he wouldn't have been surprised. After all, his life was already as screwed up as possible, so why wouldn't the goddess of Love feel that he might as well be used for her entertainment? If his miserable and pathetic self was currently being shown on Hephaestus TV, he would probably be honored to even be acknowledged by the Olympians.

After having a new son, Poseidon saw no more reason to visit and talk to Percy. He was too busy spoiling and pampering the new camper - Jack, was it? - to notice his elder son nowadays. Zeus didn't even care about Percy anymore, and most of the Seven had already disbanded, Jason and Piper going to college while Hazel and Frank went back to New Rome as the Praetors (Reyna had had enough of fighting, after losing Scipio and almost getting Blackjack killed. To be honest, Percy didn't blame her at all. He could actually relate, given his close relation with the Pegasus), and Leo and Calypso had gotten back to Camp Half-Blood somehow, and they had departed just a month ago to set up shop in Indianapolis - Leo and Calypso's Auto Machine Repair shop and Restaurant.

That just left him and Annabeth. And sadly, true love didn't actually exist in this universe. So, the Fates taught him a lesson he would never forget.

***LEMON INBOUND. AVERT YOUR EYES CHILDREN!***

It came in the form of his girlfriend half naked, all her clothing gone except for a gray hoodie which dangled on her, unzipped. Her bra was gone, and Percy could see her breasts clearly. Her shorts lay on the ground, panties soaked in wet juices - her cum, Percy guessed - on her stomach as she writhed on a tree trunk.

Did Percy mention that this was in the _fucking afternoon, _when there were little kiddos running around and in the forest nonetheless?

Anyways, he saw his half-brother Jack licking and slurping on her dripping pussy, as Annabeth tried to muffle her moans.

Jack was still fully clothed, and his eyes were clouded with lust and happiness. _Must probably be so fucking pleased to know that he made the Hero of Olympus's girlfriend ditch him, _Percy thinks.

But that's not all yet, folks, as Jack lifts his face to reveal a cum-stained mouth. And at this very moment, Percy realizes that they are both coated in sweat, and Annabeth is coated in... oh gods.

Here he was thinking that this was a dream, that Annabeth was just playing around, when all this time Jack was fucking his seed into her. Great. Add that to the long list of things that he did _not _need to know in this universe.

Annabeth puts her clothes back on, though she throws her panties together with her bra into a random location, and she puts on her shorts that now have a growing wet spot inbetween her legs. She whispers in Jack's ear, "Let's continue this at your cabin. I like it rough and bloody." She licks her lips seductively, making Percy wrinkle his nose in disgust.

***End of Lemon. Commence reading, dear readers* **

Percy walks up to Annabeth and gives her a bitch slap that could've bested that of even Hera's.

In fact, the pure power behind that probably stirred Tartarus awake from his moping session in himself, reformed Kronos from his semi-gajillion particle rampage throughout the arid pit of Hades, woke Gaea once again from the Void, and probably angered Nyx even more.

"How could you," he seethes with rage, eyes burning and nose running. He grabs her by the collar, and he shouts at his full volume for the first time ever in his life, "HOW COULD YOU!"

Annabeth tries to squirm away, escape from the grasp of the enraged Demigod, but Percy is on a whole other level compared to her. This was the real Percy, mad and irrational, hotheaded and violent. Not the Percy she had took for granted, who was loving and kind. It doesn't take long before she realizes.

She's been played. Percy - he was planning this from the beginning. He had failsafes. But the prideful daughter of Athena saw him as brawny instead of the instinctive and cautious man he was.

"I hate you." His face is back to normal, but the words have no feeling. Just works spoken, but no intonation behind, no hidden malice. Just the words. He is unusually stoic, and his eyes... instead of the dull sea-green they normally were when he was annoyed or sad, they were pure black as the night. He radiated an aura around himself that brought around the familiar scent of death and destruction, life and creation.

Annabeth sees, for a split second, the rise and fall of kingdoms, the birth of Gaea, the making of the universe as it is finely woven together like thread, as a golden and black life string materializes before herself, power emanating out of it like the unstoppable force that is death and light. She sees the fall of Caligula, the end of Caesar, the defeat of Cleopatra and Mark Antony at the hands of the Romans, the death of Ouranos. She sees the fall of Othrys, a burning landscape that once used to be the beauty of Olympus, its magnificent statues and temples crumbling down, bodies of fallen satyrs, demigods and even the Olympians themselves on the ground, writhing in pain.

At the center of it all stands a lonesome figure, clothed in fabric as dark as Nyx, an epiphany of cries ringing out from under as if the souls of the dead had been absorbed in it. In his hands are two sickles, coated with ichor and blood, a silver shield holstered on the figure's back. His hair is obscured by a hood, and when he turns, Annabeth sees nothing but darkness as spacious as the Void, the figure's hands made of dissipating shadows. It draws a line across its neck, and Annabeth could swear that she saw the figure smile as laughter echoed through the air, and it became all and nothing, a jet of darkness that shot into the sky as fire trailed behind it.

She's pushed back by Jack, who stands up arrogantly to Percy. "What do you think- UGH!" Percy hurls him by the neck to the nearest tree, slamming him violently into the bark as teeth fall out of Jack's mouth, and Percy puts his hands on both sides of Jack's jaws, preparing to rip them apart.

Annabeth's quick thinking saves the day, and a silver knife, forged of a special alloy of Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron, embeds itself into Percy's hand. Instead of falling and clutching his hand in pain, Percy snatches it out of the air, bending it with his fingers and twisting it into a useless chunk of metal, stabbing it into the tree as it goes in 5 inches deep. His hand has not blood on it, but molten silver, as if someone had made an automaton and powered it with melted Stygian Iron.

Percy grins savagely at Annabeth, his eyes an unfocused red now. He snarls, "You've got a heart to repay me back for, bitch." He makes a move for her arm, and jumps through the trees, Annabeth all but screaming as she was dragged along into the darkness.

He knocks her unconscious, as he carves Riptide into her back, forming the letters PA surrounded by a heart of blood. No doubt a wonderful parting gift, had it been Valentine's and the blood not actually blood.

And he leaves the couple there, making his way back to camp and hiding the bloodstains that have been splattered on his shirt as best as possible. It actually works, to his surprise, and he grins in realization that it'll be really long till the couple in the forest are discovered. He packs his bag with his daily essentials - money, toothpaste and a toothbrush, Riptide, his Minotaur horn, all his clothes. And he leaves the encampment via Mist travel, a cool new trick Poseidon had taught him, where he could manipulate his own atoms to merge with the surrounding water vapour, travelling as fast as sound if he wanted and rendering him invisible. He takes one last longing look at Camp Half-Blood, and he leaves for the unforseeable future.

Not knowing if there'll ever be one to return to.

**Meanwhile:**

**Location: Omega 2, Capitol of the Universe, situated in the Void. **

**Ruler: Chaos**

A long haired lady rests atop her throne, eyes a piercing shade of black, as miniature galaxies exploded within them. It is said by the best of the guards that when standing close to her, their life force seemed to be drawing _towards_ her.

She was dressed in a leather jacket, red shirt underneath and a pair of tomboyish shorts that revealed her slim thighs. Her face was regally composed, though she looked on at her Royal Guards approvingly and benovelently. Right now, her normally carefree and youthful face was contorted with signs of stress and despair, as she looked on a human being - the most powerful demigod to ever exist, nonetheless with untapped potential still - leaving the safety of his camp and venturing onto the unknown.

She knew his name and she knew his true parentage.

He was no child of Olympus.

After all, a mother knows best, doesn't she?


	2. Intent

Another hellhound lunges at him. This time, he's unprepared and chooses to swing instead of sidestepping like he normally would. The hellhound erupts in dust, but it still manages to claw through Percy's chest.

Given the fact that he has no armor on, the sizeable gash in his chest is pretty understandable. He groans, falling to the ground while clutching his ruined chest, though he doesn't die.

In ordinary circumstances, an injury like that would've been fatal. But he feels Grief. Remorse. And lastly, Anger. It all flows through him like water rushing through a dam.

_Come, child_. A voice coos in his head. _Accept your true lineage. Accept the mantle of the Prince of Chaos. Let my blessing flow through you._

For the first time in centuries, millenia and time immemorial, the atmosphere opens up, a rift between galaxies themselves forming, as a beam of pure light shot down towards Percy at an alarming rate. It strikes him square in the chest, and his entire chest erupts in pain, his limbs feeling like they're about to explode, a thousand unspoken screams on his lips. His eyes widen in shock as the pain rolls through his body in waves, but he still doesn't fall.

He stands, and feels power overwhelming coursing through his veins. His eyes are now a brilliant span of stars and galaxies, tinged with red lines that run through the picturesque scene in his eyes. His body emits power that crackles through his blood, and his eyes glow a beautiful green. He smiles in such a crooked way that it would have made even Kronos jealous, and sent the minor gods and Olympians who were spectating the standoff into a fear-induced trance.

_Accept my gift, _the voice beckons. _The payment of a million year's worth of ignorance. Come, and rise as the chosen one of the Void._

He remembers seeing his mother's broken body lying on the ground, Perses laughing as he spears her through her stomach. He remembers seeing those sparkly eyes that once gave warmth and comfort, yet now no more than lifeless, pupils dilated in horror and pain, the sweet kiss of death still lingering onto her.

He looks dead into Perses's eyes, the Titan's proud grin turning into a frown. "Wha-" "Perses, Titan of Destruction, Father of Hecate and Son of Krios and Eurybia. You have been judged, and the verdict has been given for the crimes and atrocities you have committed in the name of 'justice'." Percy stops for a second, letting a genuine smile take over his features. "The High Council hereby declares you guilty, and sentenced to an eternity's worth of suffering in the dark emptiness that is the Void, reforming over and over again until you can never resurrect again. This is for the countless amounts of people you have tortured with your dark plots, the devastation you have caused to nations and settlements, the deaths you have wrought upon many innocents. I, Perseus Jackson, champion of the Void, Royal Judge of Chaos, hereby banish you into the foul pits of abandoned creation."

Percy makes a gesture with his hands, one he has not made in years - a three-fingered claw over his heart - and sends it towards Perses, forming a portal between universal planes and swallowing Perses whole. The Titan doesn't even have a chance to react to this, being grabbed by several shadowed hands from the darkness as laughter and cackles echo throughout the empty space.

Percy closes the portal, the objects in the room already being drawn towards it because of the gravity well that the rift had generated. He takes one last look around the messy place that once used to be his house. But the inhabitants were dead. Paul and Sally lay together on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding them. The once pristine room was now in ruins, the paint all almost torn off, and the furniture that had once been mantained so well now either broken or displaced.

A rumble shakes the earth as Percy raises his eyes to look outside the window, a lightning bolt striking the top of the Empire State Building. He suddenly remembers that today is the Winter Solstice.

But a part of him doesn't care anymore. Sally Jackson was dead. His mother, who had been with him through everything.

The world shouldn't be coloured. To him, everything was now black and white. Bad and good. It comes to his mind everything that Olympus has done to the mortals, how unfair their rule was, how irrational and irresponsibly they have handled their own issues.

Percy has a new resolve now. Gone were the days that he was loyal to Olympus, for the Olympians did not deserve the servitude of the children they themselves sired, only to fight for the defense of Olympus.

They were guilty, and that was all that mattered.

But Percy himself is confused by what's rushing through his head. His thoughts are unsorted, messy, and he can't wrap his mind around the sudden surge of power that came, if anything, at the nick of time.

Whatever that supernatural feeling was, it was already fading from his tired body. He drops to the ground, remembering the wounds on his chest, and he grimaces.

_Rest easy, child_. The voice says, _the Olympians' fate shall have to be meted out another day. For now, what truly matters the most is you._

He feels his eyelids drooping, and he feels as if he's just fought a million monsters relentlessly. With the last few seconds he's awake, he spots a woman, middle-aged and beautiful, making her ways towards Percy gracefully. Her arms are outstretched, as if she's trying to embrace him, and her face holds a benovelent smile, one which feels so familiar to Percy.

That's the last thing he sees when he collapses onto the ground as a heap, a million unanswered questions swimming in his head. But he knows the true answer to them secretly, just that his mind cannot resist the power of Chaos. So, he's forced to wait in slumber for the answers to be revealed inevitably.

**Meanwhile...**

**Location: Olympus, Throne Room, Empire State Building (600th floor)**

**Time: 6:24 P.M, Winter Solstice**

A lightning bolt hits the enchanted mosaic floor of the large hall as 5 godly entities flash into the room, taking their seats on the large thrones that occupy most of the room. Zeus sees that his lightning has done almost nothing to the floor, and mutters, cursing under his breath, "_stupid enchantments, can't even show off my powers anymore..._"

The last of the beings flash in, and Zeus does a headcount. Ares and Athena flash in just as he starts, and his quick calculations tell him that all 13 members of the Council are here, boosting the Olympian family up to its full strength.

"Now that everyone is here," he begins, only to be interrupted by a quick-witted Athena. "Father, Lord Hades has not arrived yet. Has your so called 'quick calculation skills' failed you once again?"

Hades chooses this moment to materialize from the shadows, an aura of death and worry in his features. The Olympians are oblivious to this except for Athena and Artemis, always the sharpest of the bunch in terms of awareness. Artemis frowns, wondering what could've gotten Hades into such a state of anxiety.

Before she can ask, Zeus clears his throat, and all attention is on him.

"My family, I have noticed a recent power surge in Manhattan, right under our noses. More specifically, Sally Jackson's home." Zeus narrows his eyes at Poseidon, sure that the elder brother must be planning to topple him from his throne once again.

Poseidon rolls his eyes but says nothing. He gets the message and says, "So you basically want us to do a breach and clear of the apartment. Great. Let's go." He says it with sarcasm in his tone, which Zeus actually fails to catch.

One by one, the Olympians flash out, onto the corridor that leads to the ruined apartment. They go in cautiously, though Zeus takes big, long strides that makes them truly doubt his worth as a leader, nonetheless a war veteran.

But the apartment holds nothing in it. Just a cluster of scattered furniture, either broken or displaced, but one thing - actually, it's technically two - bodies stand out among the carnage. The bodies of Sally and Paul Blofis lie on the ground, the odour of dried blood filling the room with a pungent scent as the Olympians stare at them.

Poseidon's the first one to react, rushing towards Sally's body with tears threatening to leak out, as he gently cradles her broken form preciously, not willing to let go. Apollo is next, rubbing his uncle's shoulder comfortingly, not knowing what to do that can make his uncle feel better apart from the support.

The rest just look on as Poseidon wails in grief, and Eris sows her seed within him. "You," he says, turning to Zeus, newfound anger in his eyes. "If you knew this happened, why didn't you investigate yourself? You - you could have saved her. Both of them." He's grown quite fond of Paul as well over the years, and was just debating making him immortal as a god of Aquamarine Sciences because he was just so good at teaching that subject. But now he was gone.

Hades runs his eyes over the mangled body of the two, and he puts it together. Perses has just escaped from Tartarus, and hellhounds had managed to break free from the bonds that held them back from the mortal realm. Most likely, Perses had summoned them and coordinated an attack upon the home of the Hero of Olympus, in an attempt to break his morale. He runs through the list of souls he's collected from Thanatos, and he finds that the both of them have been assigned to Elysium. He nods at Poseidon, pleased, and the Sea God gets the message, an unspoken 'thank you' mouthed out.

Poseidon steels his nerves and says after a long session of sadness, "I can only hope that Percy isn't dead yet. I- _I wouldn't know_ _what to do_." He stutters out, breaking into tears once again as he finishes his statement.

Percy was his only son, the one and only person he would cherish above Sally. And now, he was probably a few miles away from Poseidon, perhaps being attacked right now as they spoke.

"Poseidon." Zeus picks up a piece of torn paper from the ground. "There's a message." He hands it over onto trembling hands, which eagerly snatch it.

On the paper are the words:

_The Hero's dying breath the Sea will avenge._

_A lost bond between family._

_A lie told in the knitting of strings._

_As the Angel decides what will be._

And Poseidon can't even feel now, can't breathe, because he knows what's about to happen.

A final prophecy which would decide the fate of the universe.

The fate of Olympus and the Earth.

And he knows, with his gut feeling, that Percy is involved. One way or another, the Fates would ruin his life as much as possible.

And he wouldn't survive this war, most likely.

**(A/N: I'm only a 14 year old so I don't know if the vocabulary I use is interesting and diverse enough. If you spot any mistakes or things you would either like me to implement in terms of the way I write or if you would like me to stop doing certain things, please feel free to sound out! I've sorta already got the plot figured out, but I may take some suggestions if you guys have any that would fit in with what I have. Right now I'm thinking about making this whole story into three books, all leading up to the climax in the finale. Please review if you'd like and have a nice day!) :)**


	3. Lineage

Chiron's seen many things before.

The fall of Greece, the prophecized defeat of Troy, the rise and eventual downfall of Rome. He's seen death and love working together on more than one occasion to bring about the fall of great heroes. But this was something that he had never seen before.

The book lay on the table, untouched from where Annabeth had left it. Percy had just left, and the camp was driven into a frenzy as task forces were mobilized, and satyrs dispatched to locate the whereabouts of the runaway demigod. A heartbroken Annabeth moped in sorrow alone as she felt oh, so alone. The diary in front of Chiron had been left on the neat and tidy bed (which was an honest surprise), and was discovered when Annabeth had ran to Percy's room, breaking the door down in the process and overturning everything, trying to find any signs of abduction or anything that could help them locate him, yet to no avail.

Chiron focused on the book, hands trembling. He had a responsibility as the trainer of Heroes, to set an example and show the emotions as true hero should. Yet, Percy was his favourite student even after all the millenia he had lived, followed closely by the sharp-witted daughter of Athena.

The centaur felt his eyes tearing up, and his emotions overtook him as he remembers how well he and Percy had worked together in the past, how the demigod had looked up to him as a mentor; nonetheless a second fatherly figure in his life.

With steeled nerves and shivering fingers, he flips open the book's cover, and it automatically flips to a page with words scribbled across it, as if it was enchanted to show the reader whatever the author wanted.

He reads silently, letting the words sink in as he feels such pity and sadness that it turns his world upside down, distorting his senses and blurring his awareness.

_**Dear whoever that finds this book:**_

_**I used to be a Hero of Olympus. Keyword: Used.**_

_**My**__** father abandoned me for another child, and my girlfriend took advantage of this to ditch me. I guess what they say is correct, huh? We children of Poseidon trust others too much, to a point where we would die if they betrayed us.**_

_**My**__** world feels so dull, so weird. I don't remember the flowers being so dim, the sunlight so deadly as if even Apollo was dying. Neither do I remember the moon emitting an aura of darkness, or the skies rumbling so threateningly.**__**I feel happiness somehow. Everyday, my mind is wiped, only faint memories remaining after night. The other campers - they don't notice him. The other child. Whenever I ask them about him, they'll just narrow their eyebrows in confusion, as if they have never even heard of him, nor even knew he existed. Not even Chiron.**_

_**To**__** top it all off, there's also this voice that keeps speaking to me in my dreams. Actually, two. One seems so familiar, the rushing tides of the Sea, the pelting of rain against a windshield, the warmth of the sun, the feeling of love and happiness radiating from its voice.**_

_**The**__** other is just... scary. A voice that could make the most brave of gods waver, defeat the strongest of the Olympians combined. It feels like death, the sweet kiss of darkness, the lull of Hypnos, the bloodlust of Ares.**_

_**My**__** only hope now is to go back home to Manhattan, and meet my mother. Perhaps then I can find some sort of relief from this predicament.**_

_**Yet**__**, in my mind, two words keep popping up, with 11 others that I am faintly reminded of. Chaos and Order.**_

_**I**__** remember faint traces of a smile when I was just a mere baby now, a woman's embrace enveloping me protectively, but not my mother. I remember streets threatened by war, people - innocent people - running for their lives from a dark figure shrouded in power, lightning and destruction crackling from its fingertips, a long dark cape that would make Hades jealous, a helmet that radiated death and fear that would outpower that of Hades's itself. A monstrous and savage set of armor, grooved and spiked at certain angles, a large sword sheathed at the figure's side.**_

_**That's**__** all I remember.**_

_**~Percy Jackson.**_

Chiron lowers himself onto the ground, as his neurons fire faster than his immortal mind can even process the information.

Chaos and Order. The two most polar of any opposites, but they represented the Primordial Council as the two most powerful beings in the known universe. It seems that age hasn't addled his brain yet, and he is still able to remember the oldest entities.

This was bad. If Chaos and Order were calling out to him, the end times were set. It was predicted that a final battle would ensue after Gaea was defeated, the Triumvirate's fall a day-long war.

Doomsday was coming. And Percy was the one who would shape the Universe's fate.

Given the current circumstances, Order and Chaos were likely to still be alive, though they were thought to have faded long ago. Order - he was known to be a master of manipulation, summoning hallucinations from nothing but air and fear itself, spells that would be able to topple whole planets casted without even any effort in his hands.

Chaos forbid that he be struck down by a blast of godly power, but he dared say that Order was able to overpower the entire Primordial Council. It was only because of the Fates' intervention - that they may only fall come Doomsday - that he was held back and defeated, that the Primordials hadn't faded yet.

The aged trainer blanched, though he could do nothing but fear for the inevitable battle and standoff that would be held against Order.

**Meanwhile...Location: A.G (Armada of Gold)/ V.B.C Glory (Personal quarters of Chaos)**

Percy's surprised he's still alive.

But even more surprising is that he wakes up in what might possibly be the most magnificent bedroom in all of the known universe.

The soft bed he's lying down on is covered with a silken bedsheet, as a canopy flies above him. Bleary eyed and tired still, he tries to get up, doing so with utmost ease despite his injury. Looking doen, he sees that his green shirt has been changed with a red one, a crown printed on it. It seems brand new and fresh from the factory, which makes him question the hospitality of the woman who had, no doubt, brought him here.

"Ugh..." he groans, lifting his shirt up. To his amazement, the wound has been treated and closed, nothing more than a bandage covering the flesh. This is surprising as hellhounds had recently evolved to include neurotoxins in their attacks, hence making them ever more a dangerous threat, as demigods bore the risk of dying from an open wound, carved open by a hellhound's eager claws or obnoxious appetite.

"Ah. I see you have awoken." A serene voice rings out through the air, alarming Percy and causing him to roll off the bed as a mess, battle reflexes coming to him naturally even though Riptide isn't his pocket as he still assumed.

"Who are you?" he questions, focused on the woman and staring intently into her eyes, trying to find out her true motive for bringing her here.

She chuckles, flipping her long hair out of her eyes. "Easy, child. There is no need for any hostility here. You'll find that I am quite familiar." She smiles fondly at Percy, and his mind is suddenly full of images. The woman holds him gently as a baby, rocking him in her arms. He sees himself as a toddler, walking along a set of corridors, the woman hovering protectively over him as their hands are clasped together. They seem happy, and their expressions reflect a sense of motherly love - a child bonding with his mother, a beautiful and happy sight indeed.

His mind isn't slowed down by the questions that clutter it, and he pieces together the clues, as his eyes widen and his jaw drops.

"M-mother?" He stutters, awaiting an answer.

The woman smiles, extending her arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome to the family." She says happily, as Percy leaps into her arms.

She laughs, ruffling his hair.

"Come now, son," she says fondly. "Let's meet the rest of the family, and give you a decent tour round the ship, eh?"

**(A/N: If you had questions about the Characters' feelings, I will address them in the next chapter. Please review [if you have the time, I'm not forcing you :). ] and please give me your honest opinions if you do. That's all I have to say, so have a good day ahead! See you all in about two days' time!) **


	4. Family

The ship they were on was massive. And even that would be an understatement.

Compared to Earth, the large spacecraft was more than double its size. According to his mother, it was the flagship of his family, able to decimate whole planets and make the most fortified of garrisons look like a joke with its superior firepower and cutting-edge technology.

He still had questions to ask his mother, such as who she was, who were his family, and why they were so powerful, but she shrugs it off, saying that "You'll find out soon enough".

This gigantic flagship was known as the Vanguard Battlecrusier - Class Dreadnought, the VBC Glory. It boasted weaponry that made the master bolt, reckoned to be the most powerful mythological weapon ever forged, jealous. Cannons swiveled around as turrets and laser batteries swept across the hull. If there was a way to describe it, Percy would say that the person who came up with the concept for the Executor Star Destroyer from Star Wars probably played too much Starcraft and decided to make a fusion of aforementioned Executor with the Terran Battlecruiser. Make it about 10 times bigger and voila, you have the VBC Glory.

The ship made Percy impressed with its long winding corridors that stretched along the entire length of the ship (yes, that long) that branched out to many smaller pathways to other rooms.

Percy expected something like aliens to be manning the guns and maintaining the ship, but they were all humanoid beings - people like Percy.

"Ah! Here we are!" The woman opens two large doors for Percy, and shows him in.

_Zeus would have probably died if he saw this,_ Percy thought. The king of Olympus had declared once that the Olympian Throne Room "be the **most magnificent**, **most beautiful of all Throne Rooms in all of the Universe**, and woe betide anyone who dared say not". Apparently, this one was so much more royal than even that.

Murals and art hung on the walls. A long, red carpet stretched out all the way across the floor, polished marble shining like the morning sun. Twelve large thrones, much bigger than those on Olympus, occupied an entire walkway. Two reminded him of darkness and negativity, whereas another two directly opposite of them emitted warmth and positivity, bright as the sun. The others either radiated age and youth, the sea and water, an earthen throne (no, seriously. It was decorated like it was made out of dirt), the deep rumble of thunder and the odour of ozone sorrounding another one. One reminded him of Tartarus, with a paint job that resembled lava and fire. The eleventh reminded him of love, with a quiver of arrows hanging from an armrest. The final one radiated pure power - it felt that his eyes would melt when he looked at it. Black lightning shot out from the chair every few seconds, and it made the aura of the other thrones look miniscule. It was, basically, a combination of all the others, as if they were just branches from a power node.

His mother smiled at him, and said just 5 words. "Get ready for the show." She snaps her fingers, and 11 flashes of light illuminate the room as Percy feels the air get sucked out of his lungs for a split second.

One of them is dressed in a dark suit and jacket, his hair combed in a fringe. His eyes are piercing and cold, but the smile on his face suggests otherwise. The woman that materializes next to him is - wait a minute, why is Nyx here? Anyways, Nyx dons a beautiful black silken dress, her long hair in a ponytail and her in eyes a shimmer of happiness as she looks at her half-brother for the first time since Tartarus. **(A/N: In Nyx's POV because Percy doesn't know his relation to her yet.) **(Erebus and Nyx)

A tall man is who Percy recognizes next, lips curled in a smile and his eyes portraying a landscape of destruction and utter desolation. He wears a biker's jacket, and Percy can hear screams coming from within. His hair is messy, just like Percy's, and he smiles at the demigod, though it comes out as menacing, and the lady next to him hits the back of his head, making him flinch. (Tartarus)

She's dressed in a simple dark-blue coloured one-piece dress, and her face is serene and content. She smiles warmingly at Percy, and she reaches forward to shake his hand. The next person is a man in a hoodie, wearing dark long jeans that make him look taller somehow. His hair resembles the waves of an ocean, and his smile is just like Poseidon's - happy and joyful. (Thalassa and Pontus)

A man who's simply dressed in informal clothing - a plain white t-shirt and shorts - comes forward, sending a brilliant smile towards Percy and hugging him. His hair is as yellow as the sun, and on his belt hangs a quiver with arrows, though the tips are blunt. (Eros)

Another couple is seen next, and Percy easily identifies their golden smiles and shining eyes to be like that of the Sun. They seem positive about everything, and in their eyes he feels a sense of familial love and welcome. (Aether and Hemera)

A woman who Percy identifies as Gaea is next, and she's actually smiling at him. At her side is a strong and muscular man, dressed in a baby blue outfit with long jeans. Ouranos, Percy guesses on his basic knowledge of the Primordials. Either ways, he gives Gaea the benefit of the doubt, believing that she will not hurt him and that his mother would protect him if she even thought about it. (Gaea and Ouranos)

The second final person apart from his mother is an aged man, though he changes to a youthful teenager after that. His eyes are kaleidoscopic, a changing flurry of colours that alter along with his appearance. He's dressed in a Greek _chiton_, and he smiles at Percy, though it looks weird on his face. (Chronos)

And finally, his mother. She changes her form into a young teenager, around 15, and she smiles lovingly at Percy. A long black dress with streaks of gold and white hangs off of her curvy hourglass-shaped figure. She is, in Percy's eyes, the very purest personification of beauty itself, making Aphrodite look like a pig. Yes, a pig. She wears a crown on her head, golden and black, and he realizes that everyone is as well. Nyx and the man with her wear the same design - a dark ring studded with rubies and obsidian, the positive couple wearing their shiny gold crowns with polished diamonds. The aged man wears a crown that reminds him of Kronos - ever-changing, yet universal and neverending. Ouranos and Gaea wear a crown studded with the finest jewels that shoot out lightning and a crown fashioned out of dirt and stone respectively.

The tall man wears a savage crown that reminds Percy of the fields of punishment, and it radiates fear that would've made Hades scared.

The final three don't have any on, but the power that suddenly envelops them would more than substitute their lack of the accessory. (Pontus, Thalassa, Eros)

Percy looks at the gathered adults, who are are now gigantic in size and sitting on their thrones. He doesn't know what to think, but he's smart enough to figure out who the beings before him are.

"You - you're the Primordials." he stutters out, as he drops to a knee and bows before them. But he's resisted from doing so by an unknown force that forces him to stay up.

"Please, my son. We don't do that. We aren't the Olympians, nor will we ever be." His mother tells him, and he immediately relaxes.

"Now, let's introduce ourselves _again, _eh?" She smiles, as the others snicker or chuckle. Percy, the smart boy, figures out that they must have introduced themselves before to him, but he must have had forgotten.

"Youngest first!" His mother calls out, and the positive couple groan and stand up.

"Aether and Hemera, Primordials of the sun and brightness, positivity and warmth. Nice to see you, uncle." Percy blushes, though he waves at them and smiles back.

Next was the tall man, who surprises Percy by saying this. "Name's Tart. You're a good fighter, bro. You know what I'm in charge of." Catching Percy off guard and snickering at his flabbergasted expression, he sits back down, satisfied that he managed to make the most powerful and smartest demigod get confused. In Percy's mind, the words _Tartarus_, _kind_, and _compliment_ definitely did not match.

The young man was next, and it seemed like he was having a seizure every time he changed age. "I'm Chronos. Don't mistake me for my good-for-nothing nephew, though. I hate that guy. Based on our correlating names, you probably found it out by now." He snarls at the end, though he doesn't really put in much effort to curse the Titan of Time.

After him are the two primordials of water, Pontus and Thalassa. Pontus looks like a more aged Poseidon, and it Percy were to look in the mirror he would find they had an uncanny resemblance in their facial features - smooth yet scarred. Thalassa's gaze is full of motherly concern - much like Sally, his mortal mother. He can tell the similarities between this couple and that of Poseidon and Sally, except that Poseidon probably wasn't related to Sally in blood.

Moving on, Nyx and Erebus (Percy guessed) came next. They were in charge of the airy vapour that surrounded Tartarus, and bested everyone else's looks (except Chaos), which meant something.

Eros came next, jumping down from his throne after shrinking from mortal size and he extended his hand to shake Percy's, and he also surprised Percy by jumping 10 feet in the air, sprouting a pair of wings that made him look like a messenger of the Gods (maybe that's where Hermes got his inspiration from) and flying to the top of his throne, before enlarging once again and resting comfortably back in his normal form.

Gaea and Ouranos were the third and second eldest among all of them, and their physical manifestations definitely said so. Ouranos was the sky, and Gaea was the literal Earth. Percy couldn't help but squirm a little at the fear of having to fight these powerful divine entities at their full power, swallowing down his pride as the strongest demigod in told history.

Finally, it was his mother's turn. Percy originally couldn't place his tongue on who she most likely was, but he remembers the names that always popped up in his head. He was pretty sure that his mother wasn't a man, so he went with the obvious answer.

"Lady Chaos," he almost bows, but remembers what she had said earlier. He's honoured that he's the son of Chaos herself - the most powerful being in all of creation, being the Creator herself - but he also feels a little unworthy.

She smiles at him, and summons a throne - just as tall as the others, albeit without decorations, but Percy still recognizes the effort she makes to assert Percy as a member of the powerful family and sits down.

"We have much to discuss," she addresses her family gravely. "After several attacks from unmanned and anonymous frigates and squadrons, and the recent ongoings at Gaea's realm, we have reason to suspect that _**he**_ may be rising again."

The council remains silent, and Percy recognizes the difference between them and the Olympians (or as he liked calling them now, the immortal pains in the ass). Unlike the disorganized and strifeful Olympians who allowed pride and ego to get in the way of Fate, the Primordials were respectful towards the speaker and knew the seriousness of certain issues, drawing a very clear line between them and the immature gods.

"We shall prepare for battle once again," Chaos continues. "Against one who was our family in past, yet we shall cross blades once again if it is the wish of the Moirai. We shall not fall, and neither shall we despair, for we have a new member of our family." In her hands materializes a ball of pure light, as she stomps her foot and cries, "I, Chaos of the Primordial Council, hereby deem and declare Perseus Jackson as my true successor and heir, and may ridicule and treachery befall any who question my statement this day!" She thrusts the ball into Percy's body as he feels pain and satisfaction at the same time, an odd combination of feelings.

It takes 5 minutes moreorless for the pain to fully die down as Percy clutches his head, throat dry from screaming due to agony. Everyone is staring at him now, and he feels so insecure as he raises his hands up to cover his face. Instead, a mirror fashions itself from nothing and gives him a full vision of himself.

He's more muscular, and his eyes carry an air of wisdom and dominance, still maintaining the fierce look of a warrior. His face looks as if it had been chiselled into a living canvas, his scars a beautiful story told in faint traces of cuts that reflected his life. His eyes aren't the normal sea green they had always been, now replaced by a span of endless stars as darkness and light reflected on them. From his back sprouted a pair of black wings, streaked with gold and silver linings. He now wore a dark robe that covered his entire body and a hood that shielded his face from the others (he had pulled it down when he reached up). He had a utility belt on which two monstrous looking sickles were holstened and fastened tightly on, along with a hunting dagger - one of Artemis's, nonetheless - and a large scythe that hung on his back. Surprisingly, it wasn't heavy. It was just light, like everything else, meaning he could run without fear of being encumbered by any unnecessary weight. Inside the robe he donned a black shirt - chainmail plating, he realized, that felt like silk on his skin - and black pants that hugged his legs tightly, making him look muscular and tall at the same time.

"My gods, Percy," mumbled Chaos. "You look amazing," she finishes, smiling at him dazzlingly. She waves a palm over him, and she announces in a clear voice that broke the other Primordials form their momentary stupor.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, child and crown prince of Chaos, heir to the throne of Creation, the Angel of Death, Primordial God of Death, Destruction, Betrayal and the Void. Behold Perseus Jackson, he who shall henceforth be named Omega; behold Perseus Jackson, he who shall from this moment onwards inherit the Roles and Domains of Power of any Primordial who breathes and should fall in battle or fade. All shall bow to Lord Omega, the Chosen Warrior of the Void."

All the Gods and Goddesses got on their knees and bowed, making Percy nervous. He tries waving them off, but decides to dismiss them. "At ease, my family." He musters his best drill-sergeant voice and says.

No sooner said than done, all 12 Primordials save the Angel of Death immediately sit back down, not used to bowing to other beings.

"Oh yeah, mom." he calls his mother. "Why do the demigods feel so? Was it not my leave that they so wished for?" He questions, an eyebrow raised as an image appears in the middle of all 13 thrones, depicting Camp Half-Blood and it's campers roaming around fearfully fast, as if Hades was on their tracks.

Chaos all but sighs, positive demeanor changing to a regretful one. "T'was all the doing of Order, my child. It is of your own fear that he managed to manipulate you, summoning one of his spawns to assist in demoralizing you and putting you out of the battle. Little did he know that this meeting would occur." Chaos smirks, knowing that they had an advantage over Order in terms of time, as the literal manifestation was right there in their ranks.

"Order sent Perses and the hellhounds. Believe it or not, it wasn't me. Mom gave Gaea, Nyx and I an explicit order to make it hard for you 7 demigods to complete the quest, but not to kill any one of you so as to ensure that we come to this point. Killing you especially was a big no-no which she threatened us using eternal damnation in the Void. Anyways, the monsters are rallying to a different banner - the one of Order - even Typhon and Echidna themselves." Tartarus defends himself, knowing that Percy probably blamed him as the perpetrator of the coordinated attack.

Percy just nods in silence, as Chaos goes on.

"Percy, we have to train you for the upcoming battle. Order makes all of us looks like a joke, even combined with the Titans, Giants, and the Olympians. Thus, we'll have to hard-drill you, to teach you the best ways to approach Order in every possible scenario. Your training starts..." Chaos takes a moment to ponder, before saying plainly, "**tomorrow**."

**Meanwhile...**

**Location: Hunters of Artemis's camp, Arizona.**

**Time: 7:30 P.M, day after Winter Solstice.**

Artemis would not give up on finding Percy.

She wouldn't believe he was dead. He couldn't, as the only decent male in the world.

Surely the Fates would not be so cruel to her, would they? But she herself knew better.

She wipes dry a loose tear that escapes her eye. She would find Percy, no matter what it took - immortality, her plsce in the council, her own hunters. She had to find the man she _loved_ before Thanatos laid his mark on him.

Meanwhile, Eros ponders from across the universe, as his arrow is far from notched, having hit its mark a long time ago. This would most definitely be an interesting turn of events.

**(A/N: I'll go more into depth about Percy's Roles and Powers in the next update, which will hopefully be published next week if the gods of exam paper marking are lenient enough. Also, if you want to know, I may develop a sort of Harem Relationship (i.e the one in The True Child Of Chaos, another great fanfic) so if you want something like that to happen, please review and do give me suggestions. I'll need at least 4 more as Artemis and Bianca are already in it as they are needed for the plot. That's all, so have a great day!)**


	5. Attack

**2 years later...**

**Location: Omega 2, Training Room.**

**Time: 7:56 P.M**

"Focus, Percy!" Nyx's sharp voice calls him back to reality as he narrowly avoids another spear.

For hours now they had been going at this, and he had been tired out by the relentless and neverending attacks Nyx made.

He still didn't understand why Nyx was so powerful compared to the other Primordials. Chronos was easy enough to beat after Percy had managed to master his control of time in just one day, using Chronos's own abilities against himself. Gaea and Ouranos were also surprisingly easy, though he could tell they were holding back. Eros, Aether and Hemera, despite working together, fell to Percy's hand on his first try, which was impressive.

Now, the only Primordials that remained were Erebus, Nyx, Tartarus, Chaos, Pontus and Thalassa.

He summons another wall of dirt to cover himself as he moves to another, spears flying everywhere.

Nyx draws a wicked-looking blade, pitch dark as the night with red already stained on it. She smirks evilly as she charges the unprepared opponent, intercepting his path.

However, she is countered easily enough by a well-placed wind current that Percy sends at her, slowing her down and making her groan in frustration. She growls, and she flicks her hand towards him as a wave of darkness cuts through everything in its path.

Percy widens his eyes as his mind rushes to find a way to survive the oncoming onslaught that he sees Nyx summon her spears again, launching them all at him in one go.

He prepares himself, knowing that the move he is about to make has never been tried before, but that it was the only thing he could do, lest he be caught in a checkmate.

He roars in defiance, slamming his fists down to the ground as an explosion erupts around him, and Nyx looks on at him, impressed. The spears and the fission wave either dissipate or slow down, and Percy smiles at this. He then channels his powers that he has gained so far - Time, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, Love and a fair bit of Chaos's own power of Creation - and he curls up into a ball, levitating in the air, and dispels it all in a violent shockwave that's felt by the entire planet as the seas churn, the light suddenly ten times hotter, as Time itself slows down and black lightning shoots out of his body. The walls all evaporate to the power, and Nyx is sent flying away as a bolt of lightning strikes her in the chest.

Percy recovers from his exertion and stands up, eyes a swirling maelstrom of destruction as he surveys the damage he's done.

The room doesn't even exist anymore, and the buildings around him are not so lucky. They lay in ruins as people congregate to find the source of the sudden explosion. Nyx materializes in front of him, and though she looks more tired than ever, wounds and injuries among bruises covering her once perfect skin, she draws her blade once again, fiery determination in her stance.

Percy chuckles at her expression as he draws his sickles from his belt, and sidesteps into the shadows. He disappears, only to reform behind the goddess in a swirl of darkness as he loops one of his weapons around her neck.

"Yield?" He asks the goddess, and she laughs, nodding her head as Percy releases her from his captivity.

She takes some time to recover from the battle, but the fatigue still shows in the way she talks to him after, as her words are slurred and slow.

Around them, shadows gather and dissipate, revealing to them the previous appearance of the room before it was destroyed.

"Wow Percy. Wow," is all she says as she lies down on the carpeted flooring. "Not even I could beat that. You should be proud, man. Not even your brother, Erebus, was as powerful as you were, and he's definitely stronger than me by a lot." Percy blushes at the compliment and tries to wave it off, but Nyx beats him to it, saying, "Come on Percy, stop trying to downplay your powers and achievements, for the love of Chaos." Hearing her name, the skies rumble in displease at being used for such a trivial affair. Nyx just rolls her eyes at her mother's antics.

Percy just sits in silence for a while before he asks his sister a questions that's been lingering in his mind for a while now. "Hey sis, what's my Role as a Primordial now that I'm in the Council?" Nyx looks up at her brother, confusion evident on her face. "Mom didn't tell you? Well, bascially, your position as the Angel Of Death and the god of Death means you'll be overseeing every aspect of Death, and that whenever someone dies, you'll have full control of their soul. Being the Angel Of Death, you can decide whether or not a person lives or dies. Pretty neat, in my opinion. Next, you're the God of Destruction, meaning you'll have full control over powers and magic that mainly focuses on destruction and decimation, such as fire and lightning. Also, Perses will obey you, as well as his lackeys. They'll obey the being above them that controls the same domain they do. In regards to Betrayal, I think that'a pretty self-explanatory. Every person who is betrayed will be sent to you and, if you wish, you can recruit them into your own personal army. Should they fall in battle, their souls shall be under your control. But the most interesting position and domain you have is over the Void as its Chosen Warrior. This power - none of us have control over it, not even Chaos. You can literally manipulate the Void itself to your command, and it will obey. With this power, it makes it possible to destroy anything, but it comes at the cost of your own control over yourself. In other words, you may end up destroying the universe while using it. As the Chosen Warrior, you have significantly better abilities than everyone else, meaning that you'll have enhanced speed and agility, increased power, and a higher intellect and awareness than even Athena." Nyx says in one breath. Percy wonders if she has ever rapped Eminem before, because her lung capacity was suited for the job.

He whistles approvingly at the long explanation, before he blanches in terror as he realizes the amount of responsibility he now holds. Especially that one about the Void. He didn't want to accidentally destroy the universe and make Chaos mad. He hated disappointing family figures in his life.

However, he feels once again for Camp Half-Blood and his fellow campers. They were all so friendly towards him, and his heart clenched at the thought of making them worried, much more than when Hera had abducted him as the Queen Bitch of Olympus.

He misses a few gods, however. Namely, Hephaestus (a nice guy, though he didn't really like talking much), Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, Poseidon, and dear uncle Hades. They were far nicer to him than the other Olympians, even Hades who had once claimed that he despised Percy with every fiber of his being, yet Percy still knew he cared for him.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the ground as a rumble ran through the planet. The roof that covered them fell apart concrete and stone raining down on them as a laser cuts through the building.

Above them, a deafening sound is heard like the rumble of a plane engine as fighters swarm the city, laying waste to the buildings.

Percy and Nyx teleport to a higher vantage point to get a better line of sight of the attackers. An entire squadron of V-class skirmishers - the ship class that made up most of the Imperial Navy's fighter decks, Percy realized - swooped down on the unsuspecting citizens as a bigger and larger ship - a Battlecruiser - Class Dreadnought, though dwarfed by the VBC Glory, loomed down upon them as even more fighters were launched from there. Its cannons tore through the tall buildings, leaving decimation in its wake.

"Percy." Nyx calls, anxiety hanging in her voice. "He's really back. Oh Chaos, he's really back." He doesn't need her to tell him who she's talking about, as the threat Order poses to the Empire is still very real and dangerous. Nyx blanches, as she puts her full battle gear on and another salvo of spears materialize next to her. Percy's already dressed, having forgotten to take his armor off after the intense battle. He pulls out his sickles once again and prepares to strike at the next squadron that gets close to them.

He jumps towards an unlucky flier, who's thrown out of the cockpit as Percy fires the cannons at another fighter, effectively taking out a third one as its debris rains down on it. He jumps into the air as his wings unfold and black lightning is summoned in his hands. He flies around, vaporizing any ship that comes within a mile's radius of him before he makes sure that all of the smaller ships are destroyed. He pulls out his scythe next, a deadly weapon with a blade that streches out to ten feet, yet still nothing compared to his full size. Within the timespan he's held this weapon, which is two years, he's found out an ability that only Chaos knew of in the past.

He presses down on the hilt forcefully, as the blade detaches down the middle, and the long barrel of a rifle, in fact a cannon, is revealed while tubings that carry a fiery substance - hellfire, Percy's heard of - and darkness in its simplest form, harvested straight from the Void itself, intertwine around the long mechanism that was once hidden in the long, silver blade.

He smirks, aiming the muzzle at the large Battlecruiser as Nyx gets the message easy enough: Get away lest you be vaporized into nothing, and the weapon charges up with a satisfying rev that gradually gets louder, and it discharges its load (*wink wink*) at the ship's hull.

The bolt of power tears through the hull, melting metal, bronze, diamonds - you name it - as the entire ship implodes, leaving a large explosion that sucks the air out of Percy's lungs. The ship's debris rains down on the ruins, but a protective shield Percy puts down on the city ensures that the citizens won't be harmed by them.

Nyx floats over to him, her long flowing hair in a mess after the repelled attack. She's panting heavily, and with good enough reason as the amount of energy she exerted was understandable for her body toll.

Yet, they find that they were not the only ones who had known about the sudden strike. Overhead the midnight-sky canopy of the Throne Room - a gargantuan skyscraper in the middle of the city that housed in it all twelve Primordials that on the occasion that an overnight stay for certain meetings was necessary - more tendrils of dark lightning blazed, as if Chaos wouldn't let Percy's act overtake hers, and 9 flashes of gold, red, darkness, pink, blue, and brown cut through the air once again before settling down in a threatening silence.

Nyx gently taps Percy's hand, which has subconsciously reached out for hers, and they are teleported straight to the hall in their own seats while tendrils of darkness curl around them, disappearing into mist after a short while.

The others are gloomy and uncertain, before a defeated Pontus looks up at his family.

"Alright," he grumbles. "I'll admit it. Order really is back, which means that all my speculations and theories tying this to the Mayan Calendar, the Greek Oracles and Roman Prophets were all in vain. Scratch that! Now it's time for us to fight! Yet, what are we all doing? Sitting around like potatoes with no life, giving Order more time to plan against us rather than shoring up our defenses!"

This statement gains the approval of Chronos, Thalassa, Gaia, Ouranos and the rest of the council apart from a certain creator.

She places her head in her hands, seemingly stressed from the unnecessary complications her plan now held.

"There's a prophecy," she interjects just as everyone is about to flash back to their realms, "that determines our collective fate. It rests on his shoulders." She points a finger at Percy, whose eyes are now wide with shock from the revelation that there really could be one unlucky guy in the universe who all the prophecies just chose.

Chaos takes a few moments to collect herself before she proceeds.

"The Hero's dying breath the Sea will avenge.

A lost bond between family.

A lie told in the knitting of strings.

As the Angel decides what will be.

_Ashes to ashes, cities shall burn_

_As the fallen god's revenge the Sun shall taste. "_

Percy can't think of anything but the words that pop up in his head after.

_"And the Gods of Olympus shall cower,_

_and the Elder Ones shall break free from their bloody shackles_

_The Seas will boil and the sky will tear_

_As the Great Hungerer's rage the Universe shall fear. "_

Percy can't help but feel a little scared that there may have been an unwanted Oracle of Delphi living in him, and if it wasn't for the fact that Olympus was probably on his heels for the mess in his apartment, he would've already called 1800-FREEORACLEEXORCIST-37594829 on Olympus's very own hotline service, because a Rainbow Messenger wasn't apparently enough.

The rest of the meeting goes off in the background as he spends his time decoding the prophecy, and when he finally pieces together the pieces, the look of horror that crosses his face is almost as bad as how much he blanches at the fact that he hears that his training will be harder and faster.

This would be a bad time.

**Meanwhile...**

**Location: Junkyard of the Gods, Talos Ruins**

**Time: Unknown**

"Help!" Artemis yells into the IM. "Help! We're getting decimated out here and we require godly backup now!"

"Hold on Arty, Zeus's coming! They can't keep reinforcing for longer, there's got to be a limit to the number of forces they have, I- urgh!" The transmission fades to a war-plagued Manhattan, demigods urgently trying to defend Olympus.

A bolt of lightning slams down hard into the earth a few miles from Artemis, and she can feel the shockwaves knocking the wind out of her as she's sent flying backwards. The hunters - at least, those who are left standing - quickly haul her up, as the apparitions just keep coming with their swords out.

Something about this battle sends a chill down her spine, and she knows what it is. She gulps, though she begs for an easy death secretly, and pulls out a dagger to stab another ghost in its neck.

And speak of the devil, a winged warrior with a chestplate and iron armguards as dark as the night steps into the fray, wearing a navy blue hoodie with a red shirt under and long, beige pants. His eyes are brilliant black and white, but the animalistic smile on his face mimics the ugly truth - a monster in the form of a human.

He takes one look at Artemis, and his voice is so soft, yet it's the most prominent there among all the snarls of his goons.

"So, an Olympian goddess, eh?" He chuckles mirthlessly. "The first drop of Olympian blood I'll spill is of the Huntress. How cruel Karma is, considering my own fate."

And he explodes into a shockwave and hurricane that swallows and tears through the essence of anything and everything in that area, as Artemis's last sight is the grinning face Luke Castellan.

**A/N: Been having a high fever in the 39s for about 5 days now, a few spikes in my temperature but I still think I'm relatively ok. Sorry for not updating much, I may have to take a break for longer to cope with this illness (my doctor said it would be best to admit me into the hospital) so I'll be taking a short break of around 3 days to catch my breath and recover. I've read the responses so far and it seems that you guys really want Zoe as part of it. One of you asked me for the personalities of the aforementioned characters, but I don't really have one set in mind. Just using it so I can further deepen the plot a little bit, so basically just gimme whatever floats your boat when you think of Percy.**

**I think that's all, so please have a good day! :)**


	6. The Fall of Olympus

Another silent slash makes a carving in the wood he was standing on just a few seconds prior.

His masked attacker? Erebus, the Primordial god of Darkness. He was rumoured to be the most powerful (other than Chaos, of course, but that alone was pretty undetstandable considering the fact that these were _primordials_, the universe's rulers and its best fighters) god and Percy could see why.

Erebus rampaged through the arena, his arms flailing in a deadly flurry of destruction as marble pillars and stone busts were beheaded and cut into half. Actually, not even half. Multiple slabs of marble fell to the floor in clouds of dust, all of random sizes and shapes.

Erebus takes one final slash and sidesteps into the shadows that coil around him, obscuring him as his body evaporates into the darkness. Percy's only asset is his ears, which don't deceive him as he parries the sudden attack to his neck that would've resulted in a loss with the flat of his blade.

He tries to struggle against the god, though he knows that Erebus will inevitably overpower the demigod at he was still uninitiated in his godly abilities, and it was just another title for him to bear.

Right now, the only thing he could do to resist the deadlock was a method that he hadn't used in years. He uses the flat of his blade and pushes Erebus's arm upwards, interlocking their arms together, and he twists his hand, knocking the sword out of Erebus's hand and cutting a sizeable gash on his shoulder.

The sword clatters on the ground as Erebus tries to make himself dissipate into the surroundings, but Percy grabs him and holds both his sickles against his throat, looping them around his neck and pulling a little bit - not enough to scar, not as if a Primordial could even get one, but enough to break skin and draw blood. Considering the fact that the blade was extremely sharp, as it could rip through Titanium in an easy swing, such a small wound would've had to be the work of a miracle.

"**Yield.**" His voice is unnaturally deep, and he wills it to be so; Percy doesn't want to just beat the God of Darkness, he wants to leave a lasting impression.

The man in question nods in defeat, breathing heavy and hard from the tiring battle. They'd been going at this for around a day by now, their bodies practically boiling with sweat from the high temperature that andrenaline left behind as it faded away. He's exerted himself past his limits, and he can't help but feel _slightly_ miffed at the fact he was still beaten nonetheless.

They take a few moments, in the 5 to 10 minute period, to rest themselves. Pretty good, considering the amount of hard work they'd put in to the training.

"You know, if you were an enemy, I would be slightly scared right now." Erebus strikes up a conversation with Percy. "If you beat me, that's all our layers of defense down. Only thing standing between you and Chaos if you turned? Nothing." Percy scoffs, because the idea of him ever betraying a cause was near stupid due to his fatal flaw: personal loyalty. Sometimes he wished it would just go away and stop being a thorn in his immortal ass, but he couldn't downplay the responsibility that it instilled in him. It shaped him to become a good person, the man he was today, and he was grateful.

"You think Order's really that good at physical combat? I'm thinking-" He's interrupted by a quick retort that shuts him up quite effectively.

"Order's already won, then. Our mistake against him is planning, because he uses his brain more than perhaps everyone else in this universe. He's a master strategist and a great liar. He uses our minds as a weapon against us, making us see things that aren't there and fearing nothing but a hallucination. What happened to you was one such example. He draws power from the fears of many and yours is perhaps the strongest that radiated on Earth during your time. He made a new dimension, consisting of only you, and put in his apparitions to play with you and break your morale. As for the others, they remained under the illusion that you were on a quest. You were assigned to that as well in the other dimension, but to them you just walked into your cabin like normal, only to disappear. He made up the other son of Poseidon just to spite you and the truth: nothing the Olympians say ever lasts forever. Not their Thrones, not their undefeatable might, not even their reign, if you'd look at the state of Olympus now. Effectively, Order just made your life a lie, and everyone who you thought ruined it was actually innocent." His lung capacity turns out to be better than Nyx's, which might be the only thing going for him.

Percy's immediate attention is picqued not by the revelation of the past events, but rather one statement that sends a chill down his spine. "The state of Olympus?" He questions, drawing up an image of a ruined Manhattan, with demigods trying to scramble to defensive positions as waves of monsters pour in.

He focuses his attention on a massive power surge that sent shockwaves throughout the entire of Earth's crust. A large flash of white illuminates his vision, as a tornado of power engulfs the Junkyard of the Gods. It sends the monsters into a frenzy, boosting their aggression and helping them overwhelm the demigods.

Up in Olympus, as the image changes, the Olympians themselves are fighting for their lives as a dark figure, riddled in power, attacks viciously.

The thrones seem to be damaged, with several cracks lining all of them. Artemis's is already gone, nothing but a shattered assortment of fragments on the marble floor.

Hades pushes Order away with what little power he has, his energy being sapped by the presence of the Primordial itself. Zeus presses forwards, Order's attention mainly focused on Hades, and a glancing hit is landed on Order's arm by the Master Bolt, burning the god and making him hiss in pain. A kick sends Zeus flying backwards to his throne, which damages it even more as a large part of it slides off and lands directly on his head, knocking him out.

Poseidon plays defensively with his trident, only reaching out to give a jab towards the powerful entity every few attacks he parries. Hestia sits on the sidelines, occasionally sending a fireball towards Order, though she mainly acts as a medic. Apollo sends volleys of projectiles at Order, his eyes filled with righteous fury as he's lost his sister already, and he roars, gaining more power from his raw anger with every passing second. His power surpasses that of every other Olympian in the room, his bloodlust and craving for revenge quickly gaining the better of his consciousness.

Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite and Dionysus attack from a ranged distance, knowing that their physical strength is not enough to even stand up to Order's. Hephaestus and Ares work together in tandem, surprisingly considering their long history with each other, and Order's armor is hit with large hammers as calculated strikes rip through his exposed flesh. Athena occasionally strikes, trying to find out Order's battle stance to gain some semblance of an advantage over him. Hermes zips around his target, landing a few blows that do almost nothing to faze Order.

Percy waves his hand and the image disappears. His face is deathly pale, and his worry for Olympus is evident. A gathering power within him is sensed by Erebus, who quickly shoots down his idea.

"Percy, you can't go against Order. Right now, you're just barely surpassing Chaos's power level, and not even that is enough to beat Order. Olympus is a calculated risk; but you are a key asset to our victory. You'll still have to train if you wish to beat Order. Otherwise, you'll just be throwing away your own life." Percy calms down a little as the rational thinking of Erebus goes through his mind and he relaxes, though he still worries for his friends.

"After beating Chaos," Erebus continues. "After beating Chaos, you can go back. I have a plan."

"Now." Percy says, his voice deadly calm, like the silent fury of the sea that everyone else has learnt to fear after their time with him.

"I'll fight Chaos now. I have to get back." His voice is cracking with despair because he knows he still has friends on Earth like Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico and all the others - even the Olympians, even those who he couldn't save like Artemis and her hunters.

Erebus's eyes are wide with surprise, but he says nothing to stop Percy. Right now, he's scared of the younger god, though he doesn't show it.

And Erebus sends a telepathic message to Chaos urgently.

_Training room. Now. His time has come._

A flash blinds the two within the room as an explosion roars through their ears, and Chaos emerges from a portal in the center of the room. She's dressed regally despite being in her full battle regalia, and her face is as composed as ever. She takes one look at her son, and a silent look towards Erebus tells him that she agrees.

"Mother." Percy greets. "I'm ready."

"You're absolutely sure?" She questions, a bit of humour lining her voice. "I've heard that your last training session was just... an hour ago." She states, doubt in her eyes.

He just nods, letting his expression speak for itself.

Erebus readies a chair on the sidelines, along with a cup of popcorn and a large bottle of coke.

A mental timer sounds off in their heads, as both fighters take their place and the other primordials flash in, no doubt having been notified of the important duel.

As it ticks down to one, both fighters zip into each other in a flash of swords being drawn, an echoing clang resounding from the meeting of their blades.

Percy quickly redraws his blades, melting into the darkness as he sends water spikes at Chaos, drenching her and distracting her as he teleports behind her, sickles spinning in a dance of death.

She whirls back, punching him in the face and leaving a mark. It hurts, but his desperation to see his friends once again overpowers all. He spins around, trying to regain his bearing as he sees the blade reaching towards his stomach. He pulls out his shield, a round buckler with stripes of red painted on it. It's made of Stygian Iron and its sides are sharpened, enough to cut off a head by just swiping at the neck.

The blow is countered as Percy quickly throws his sickles at Chaos, aimed straight at a curved trajectory each that both intersect at her neck. Chaos ducks, her athletic and flexible body easily missed by the sickles and the whips of fire that Percy summons to keep her controlled. He sends a doubtful glance at his mother's state, not sure if he should press harder, but Nyx whispers in his head "Do it."

He spins, twirling in midair, as his wings extend out of his armor. He unleashes his true power for the world - no, the universe - to witness, as he turns into his true form.

An angel wearing diamond armor studded with precious gems, a hood obscuring his face. His wings are leathery and beautiful, his sickles gold and red that have found their way back into his hands. His scythe hangs on his back like a silent angel, ready to be unsheathed and to strike at any given time.

He focuses his power in a deadly blaze as it swirls around him, swallowing the walls that dared to withstand it.

A wave of energy is sent towards Chaos, knocking her off her feet and completely decimating the wall behind her. A slash is made through the air that catches her body in mid air, and she quickly gets up, her mind focused on trying to win the battle. She also transforms into her true form, a tornado of destruction and lightning that almost matches Percy's in power.

Keyword: Almost.

He overpowers her with a flurry of slashes as the ground rumbles from under him, the dirt and nature itself aiding him as it rises up in a large spike that hits Chaos and sends her flying back to the ground. A beam of light strikes from the air and hits her as well, scalding her and sending her back up for Percy's reach.

A bolt of lightning catches her and sends her backwards as he plows into her with his sickles like no tomorrow - her armor is enough to withstand it, but the inpact is still painful. Arrows shoot from the sides, a few managing to pierce small chinks in her exposed armor pieces and bringing a stinging pain to her that dulls her awareness.

Soon enough, Chaos accepts defeat with a shaking head as she slides down onto the ground, her lungs exhausted from the overwork and the stress on her body.

She pants heavily, and she sends another message to Erebus: _I see now._

He nods, having read and received the note, moving up to offer his help to her as she can't walk due to exhaustion.

"Well," her voice is raspy, and with good reason. "I think you're more than ready. But..." She hesitates a while.

"Nah. I was gonna say that you would've had to beat _all _of us, but now I've changed my mind. You're definitely capable of doing that, aren't you?" She smiles at Percy, proud of his power, while he just blushes a little at the compliment.

Chaos takes a moment to sit down and regain her composure, waving at Chronos and giving him an 'ok' sign with her hand.

He steps up to Percy, his tone as bored as ever, though his eyes show distress.

"Order's finished with Olympus. We've gotta do this now, otherwise... he'll kill all of us." He states quickly, before he rolls up the sleeves of his suit and he chants in ancient Greek.

"Εγώ, Chronus, Primordial of Time, θεωρώ ότι ο Περσέας Τζάκσον θα σταλεί πίσω στην ημέρα που προδόθηκε με εντολή και υπηρεσία του Πρώιμου Συμβουλίου. Αφήστε να μην φλοιός σκύλου για τον έλεγχο μου στο πέρασμα του χρόνου είναι υπέρτατο."

And the roof collapses upon them as the grinning face of Order is all Percy sees before he's absorbed in a wormhole that leaves his stomach pathetic and rumbling.

**Meanwhile...**

**Location: 189,673 (The Void)**

**Time: Never**

**Artemis's POV:**

She knows she's dead.

The familiar feeling of being detached from the material world overwhelms her as she just floats through space, reforming ever so slowly as her family fights for their life.

She's failed Percy by letting Luke kill her. Without the hunters, Olympus would be short of a critical component of theit defenses.

She still has questions, however. Such as the fate that Luke mentioned, how he brought about her death as Karma, why he was even back alive and breathing.

But she's brought through a portal that knocks her out and her last conscious thought is of Percy and how he's doing as she retches after the violent ride.

**A/N: I'm gonna start with the main story now that all the backstory's out of the way.**

**Translation for Chronos's dialogue:**

**"I, Chronus, Primordial of Time, hereby deem that Perseus Jackson be sent back to the day he was betrayed on order and service of the Primordial Council. Let no dog bark for my control over time is supreme."**


	7. Visit

"Y'know, when I was thinking of reunions, I had the idea in my head to have an Olympus-level party at Camp. But, I didn't necessarily insist on having a surprise appearance from someone while I'm in the comfort of _my own home_." Jason's amused voice wakes Percy.

It's a nice house he's landed in, not necessarily lavish per say, but not so pathetic either in the aesthetic appeal. Overall, it's exactly what he would expect a couple like Jason and Piper to buy.

The walls are a simple pink and sky blue, a metaphor of their relationship without a doubt. The decorations are simple, nothing overly exaggerated like in Olympus.

Jason himself seems to have gotten a little more... lively ever since Percy last saw him. Probably had to do with the fact that Jason was still clinging onto life back then due to Caligula stabbing him with that spear, but it was hard to tell.

Oh yes, Jason miraculously came back to life. Not because of Piper's charmspeak, but a quick journey and a repaid favour from Hades did the trick. But back then, he looked dead. Like Death Mist-level dead.

A little colour has returned to his face, and his smiles seem less forced. Beside him is Piper, who's dressed in a plain jacket and a white t-shirt underneath. She looks a little ticked off at Percy's far-from-graceful landing onto her sofa, but she seems happy to see him. At least, she's not showing any obvious displeasure.

He himself is crumpled on a stylish grey sofa, with_ a lot_ of cushions on it. Seems like Piper hadn't gone easy on the furniture shops and she couldn't control her love of neat rows of cushions on her sofas.

"Hey," he says, smoothening his wrinkled shirt. "How's life been?"

Jason chuckles, punching him in the arm playfully. "Seriously Perce? For the 2 months we left camp, you'd gotten assigned to another quest and suddenly teleport into our house like some godly home intruder, and all you can say is 'how's life been'?" While Piper just rolls her eyes at Jason's rant.

"Oh yeah, I called the others. Seems like they're going to come over for a short little reunion later this afternoon." He examines his watch closely. "Around 3 hours." He appraises Percy with an impressed eyebrow raise. "You're early. And you wake up _really _early in the mornings."

Percy notices that Jason's body language suggests fatigue, and he's about to ask, but Jason waves the questions away like nothing.

"It's nothing." He says simply, impressing Percy even more. "Wow. Last I saw you, you were getting hit in the head by everything. Even Apollo, when he was turning around to hug me for helping him. I thought you became dumber because of that. What's caused the sudden improvement?" He smiles, and Jason returns it. "I missed you. Especially you being annoying."

Percy just rolls his eyes and says in the most sassy tone he can manage, "oh _gurl, _you don't know the _half _of it." And the trio once again fall into a state of laughter.

**5 hours later...**

"I should never doubt your ability to throw dope parties. Like, _never._" Percy says in awe at the setting.

Overhead, party music blares at a deafening volume, while wind spirits (Jason summoned them for convenience) hovered around, replenishing cups and bowls of snacks. Piper and Jason themselves were busy arguing over who looked nicer.

But the both of them still looked like gods (well, a god and goddess) in their dressing style. Jason wore a simple grey hoodie and a blue t-shirt underneath that read in bolded letters: Best Demigod Ever! He also wore a blue pair of jeans that fit his muscled legs perfectly.

Piper just chose to wear a comfortable dress that revealed her elegant shoulders and hugged her tightly. Her face was beautiful under the flourescent lights, even though Percy knew that she wouldn't have used makeup anyways. Her lips were a seductive red, even without any lipstick, and she looked better than Aphrodite could ever have hoped to be.

Percy slides inbetween the two, whispering into Jason's ear, "Yeah, I think you've already lost." Hearing this, Jason nods his head before he splutters out in surprise and indignation, more than anything else. "Wai- What? Excuse me, I am _clearly_ nicer looking than Piper!"

Percy snickers while Piper punches the air in victory. "Yeah, considering Thanatos has a natural attraction to half-dead zombies, keep telling yourself that." Jason takes a few moments to think of a comeback, while Percy counts down from 5.

"Heh! So the headaches _do_ make you dumber after all." He fist bumps with Piper while Jason just groans, exasperated.

A sudden knock on the door sends Piper into full panic mode, making her run around in a hurry and inspecting everything close to her. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god is everything perfect yet?"

Meanwhile, Jason just strolls over to the door and pulls it open, revealing a shy couple, one of them dressed in legionnaire armor while the other is dressed in a conservative shirt.

"Hazel, Frank!" Jason greets happily. "Glad to see you guys!" he shakes both their hands as they step into the house, and Percy's able to see them for the first time in a few years (counting his time in the Void as well).

Frank has gotten taller and is around Percy's height now, and Hazel's height seems to have remained the same, drawing up a few questions in Percy's mind about how Hazel even managed to kiss Frank, even if she was on tiptoes...

He smiles at them, nodding as he appraises Frank's praetor title that's now part of his tattoo. "I see they got an upgrade in the ranks. Good for you, Frank."

The chinese just looks on his arm, a little confused. "Didn't you get one as well? The gods said all praetors, even those who resigned, should have one." Percy raises an eyebrow, though Nyx decides to surprise him even further and whisper in his mind, "The Gods can't control you now."

He just nods, understanding what she meant. By taking on his responsibilities as a Primordial, he abandoned his connections to Olympus, meaning the Gods no longer viewed him as one of theirs.

Hazel looks around, astounded at the magnificent decorations. "You guys really went all out this time, didn't you Jason?" She asks the blonde as he finishes welcoming a very shocked Leo and Calypso.

The impish latino boy has grown, which Percy was proud of. Calypso was as beautiful as ever, her long cinnamon hair in a ponytail behind her which he thought just made her beautiful.

In his head, a huff could be heard from Nyx. He suppresses a laugh at his sister's jealousy and chooses to have a look outside.

Frank and Hazel had come in a blue Toyota Camry, meaning that Frank's pay in the legion was really much more than Percy imagined considering he thought he'd earn more working as Olympus's doorman.

Festus was parked outside, his ruby and crimson eyes darting over the neighbourhood as he takes a moment to acknowledge Percy's presence. When he does, he curls up to Percy, letting the tall teenager pet his head affectionately before he settles down in his suitcase mode, and Leo comes out to roll him in.

Meanwhile, a familiar figure strolls down the sidewalk as Percy sees Annabeth approach, her long blonde hair winding behind her. Above, owls seem to stir from their slumber and begin to follow her, as if just the presence of the daughter of their patron goddess is enough to make them defy their own habits.

Inside, he hears a loud groan and the rattling of dishes and cutlery as someone falls onto the floor. He chuckles, knowing that it was probably Nico with Will Solace, coming out of a less than elegant shadow-travel attempt.

He walks back inside, greeting the newcomers, as he announces, "I think that's all... maybe?"

As if the gods just want to spite him, Reyna falls from out of nowhere and falls right on his head.

As usual. Why had he even expected that the Olympians had actually chosen Jason to be the new guy to take all the major head injuries?

The resounding impact of Percy groaning and clutching his head in pain as Reyna's body hits the floor and sends her into panic mode is accompanied by silent questioning from Annabeth, who raises a eyebrow at the gladius now levelled at Percy's throat.

Reyna's eyes focus, and she quickly withdraws the weapon. She groans, "That's the last time I trust Apollo's free transport."

Jason clears his throat as he tries to stifle his laughter.

Soon, all of them are gathered at a table which vwry much reminded them of the dining table from the Argo II, where they held all their meetings. Supposedly Jason and Piper felt a bit nostalgic about the old days when they were trying not to get killed (which was quite sad when you thought about it) and hence bought a resembling table to signify their first ever meeting together since Gaea was defeated and everyone went their seperate ways.

"Well, have _I _got a story to tell," Percy starts as everyone stops their seperate discussions and listens to him with rapt attention.

"Jeez, guys. No need to be so formal about it. And Frank, stop looking at me like I'm your drill sergeant." He chuckles a while, then his face turns solemn.

"This affects the future of Olympus and the world. Possibly even the Universe. Which is why this will take quite a long time," he says seriously as the demigods collectively think _not again_.

"Welp, here goes nothing."

**Time Skip: 2 Hours After**

"That," Jason whistles, "has to be the craziest shit I've _ever _heard."

Percy grins, though the mirth in his eyes is invisible. "Told you I had _quite a story._ And quite a story I told indeed, it seems." He eyes the crestfallen looks on the demigod's faces as they contemplate the information.

"H-how?" Hazel asks, as her eyes go wide with terror as she realizes that the looming threat was indeed on the horizon, and nonetheless almost impossible to beat, given the current forces of the Olympians and the demigods exhausted after the 24-Hour war, or what was more commonly known as 'Olympus's Darkest Hour'.

"This guy's power... it's nigh unstoppable. And you say he's also all-hearing, all-seeing and all-knowing?" Jason asked as Piper tried not to faint. Just the mere thought that Order was coming to Earth nauseated her.

The demi-Primordial nods his head slowly, as Annabeth pipes up.

"We can beat him." She musters the courage to say. "We have to. Millions - _Trillions_ of unknown species to us depend on our efforts to save Olympus before Order comes. Earth, as Percy said, is a nexus to a near infinite number of systems - galaxies, even. Moreover, we do have a Primordial in our midst as of now."

"Here's the thing, Annabeth." He takes a deep breath. "I'm only a demi-Primordial. I can't use even fifty percent of my full power unless it is surrendered up to me by it's owner. The only things I _do_ have complete control over, however, are my positions as the God of Betrayal and the Angel of Death."

Annabeth was about to retort before fire rains down on them, engulfing them in smoky fumes as Percy raises up a magical shield, his reflexes fast enough to save everyone.

The concrete hovers dangerously above them as the demigods scramble to find cover, but a red blast hits Annabeth right in the chest, sending blood spurting out as a wound emerges, her form unmoving and lifeless.

Percy roars, his amger gaining the better of him, as he sends a wave of light to illuminate the now starry sky above them.

He expected Order to be ugly and deformed, though that was probably just after seeing the Titans and Giants for too much. Order's close cropped hair that was swept towards his right was a dark black that rivalled Nyx's pride, his eyes an aphrodisiac as they twinkled - not with happiness, no, but rather with anger and vengeance as his mouth was curled in a scowl.

He could've passed off as a human with his casual fashion sense, sporting a plain black polo tee with basketball shorts which showed off his calf muscles. In his hand was held a staff, though the weapon almost looked detached. Its parts were seperated, but a blue force inside that vaguely reminded Percy of magic - a substance that resembled mist, the purest form of power one could ever imagine to even hold for but one second, as it could rip apart an entire body in just mere seconds after being exposed directly to it - held the levitating pieces together.

The top of the staff resembled a hammer, what with a blunt edge that would definitely be able to smash through even the most fortified walls and a blade that protruded from the bottom, almost undetectable but not any less of a threat.

In his peripheral vision, Percy sees Leo examining the weapon as Calypso tends to Annabeth, who has somewhat regained consciousness though she coughs up blood. As Order levels the blunt side of the staff towards Percy, he gets a better view and sees the inside of the mechanised weapon.

Through a long barrel that is hidden by the hammer, gears turn and metal sets itself in place as a core hums with power, blue magic gathering and forming a bolt in front of it. As the barrel finally opens to its full size, the bolt lights up, and tiny yet visible crackles of electricity begin to form as the weapon finishes charging up.

The energy is dispelled at a lightspeed rate as Percy feels his chest erupt in massive pain before he's sent flying through the air. Even though he couldn't see Order, he pictured the man to be smirking cruelly, his face lined with dark amusement as Percy writhed in pain form the blast.

All of a sudden, Percy feels it. His heart tugs violently as his lungs begin to crush themselves under the weight that's now bestowed upon him as he lets loose a guttaral cry, a primal roar which shakes the earth and reaches even Olympus, as he feels one set of the chains that bind him break.

He feels himself lifted off the ground as a blue tinged glow surrounds him, his eyes now a cascading waterfall of rage and vengeance. Order finds that in his hands, a portion of the blast he had taken was absorbed into his body rather than damaging him.

The young Primordial grins as the seas churn with rage and rain starts pouring, hail and storms pounding into the ground as the unchained fury of Pontus races through his veins and he hears all but one statement from the Primordial.

_"I, Pontus, Primordial of the Seas, hereby bestow upon Perseus Jackson the unbridled anger of the waves and the strength of the Cyclopes. Let loose, Champion of Chaos, and show to Order the true vengeance of the Sea."_ His voice is gravelly and limited to a rasp, as Percy feels the Primordial's life force leaving the body of Pontus and into the Void; the realm of the deceased and faded gods.

Percy flashes a smug smile at Order, who eyes Percy as if his experiment had just gotten more interesting.

"Interesting... new developments, I see, but you still can't beat me." The Primordial's voice is arrogant, and asserts an aura of superiority as he bores straight through Percy as if he were nothing, and lunging at Annabeth like a predator.

He finds that tridents do make a good substitute to a levelled spear as the tip protrudes from his chest, silver dripping down from the trident.

Percy kicks his now dissipating apparition in the nether regions before throwing the body from the trident, dissolving into mist midair.

"Percy..." Annabeth's weak voice calls him as he rushes over to the wounded Athenian immediately, paling at the sight of her condition.

Her eyes are dull, and he feels her life force dissipating as she clings on to her last breath.

"Percy," her voice is laced with regret and sadness. "I'm... I'm sorry for cheating on you, even if it wasn't me. I shouldn't have betrayed you like that, I'm... I'm sorry beyond words."

Percy just nods along, his own eyes suddenly wet with tears. And the only words he says are "I forgive you", as she smiles with what she has left and finally rests eternally, her soul being delivered to Hades's realm.

The remaining heroes gape at the body in horror, their brains scrambling to process what just happened.

Annabeth Chase, the Daughter of Athena herself, minor goddess of Architecture and Planning, was dead at their feet, her golden locks stained with red.

"We have to get to Olympus. Now. I know a shortcut." his voice holds on a note of anxiety as he takes a deep breath and reality warps around them.

All of them evaporate into darkness as they swirl through the air in spirals of dark magic, only to find the majestic city in ruin. If the lightning storm that had gathered was justified, then Zeus was really scared.

They land as they are, a cloud of dust kicked up as they reformed back into their normal forms.

They interrupted Athena's mourning session, the goddess having been restrained by Ares and Hephaestus as she kicks and screams for vengeance and justice, clutching a dead owl in her hands.

"Let. Me. GO!" She roars, and her fury is unmatched as both gods are blown away from the shockwave that flies out of her body only a few miliseconds after.

"_My, my. It appears that I was right, after all... when the greater threat looms barely above the horizon, you self-absorbed gods can only think about your own children rather than the stake the world holds on your efforts." _Order appears smack dab in the room's center as he flashes a cocky grin at Athena, causing the normally collected goddess to fly into yet another rampage. Order's voice was naturally cocky and entitled, asserting an air of superiority on everyone.

"_You know, I'm older than all of you. I know your weaknesses, I know your fatal flaws and I certainly know all of you by heart. Though I must admit that your futile resistance against what is inevitable is cute, I sadly have to say that there is no chance in Hades that you're going to win. Tata!" _He cries with mock amusement as he disappears in a spectacle of flashing lights, leaving behind no trace of his surprise visit other than the lights that would've suggested a rave.

"Well, Perseus." Zeus begins in an effort to start a conversation with the demigods, "your timely arrival was indeed well received by all of us. In times like these, I shall admit that we do need your help." Which got a raised and intrigued eyebrow from Percy. Zeus was surprising him.

Poseidon cuts to the chase. "We need you to tell us everything, Percy." His eyes are pleading, as if his very existence depended on the words that caught in Percy's mouth.

"Fine." The Primordial God lowers his head and sighs, snapping his fingers to conjure up a large sofa big enough to seat all of the demigods. "Brace yourselves and get the popcorn ready," he adds solemnly, "because this will be a long day."

**A/N: Did y'all miss me? I tried my best to really ensure the characters weren't too OOC in this one, and I'm going to really start out the action for this story with a bang on the next chap.**

**BTW, sorry for leaving you guys hanging. It's probably been a month without updates and probably was a long wait for you guys. Hope the next update will be able to come sooner!**

**~Angel**


End file.
